


handle with care

by pastelalphapdf



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Angst, Bill Hader x Reader, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelalphapdf/pseuds/pastelalphapdf
Summary: Author!reader overworking themselves into a painful situation and is reluctant to accept the loving help of partner, Actor! Bill Hader.*Also I have no gendered language or characteristics (that I know of, plz let me know if I do and I will change it) so this is one that any Bill Hader lover can read <3
Relationships: Bill Hader & Reader, Bill Hader & You, Bill Hader/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	handle with care

I was typing, the words jumbling and not sounding how I wanted them at all. I pushed on, seeing as I had barely hit 5,000 words of the 10,000 words required for the day. Required was a harsh word but it helped me stay on track so I didn’t fall too behind. I could feel my eyes burning, slowly watering until I couldn’t see my laptop screen. The discomfort excelled rapidly, turning into a very sharp pain in my eyes and forehead. My hands stilled.

I pushed my chair back, blinking rapidly and hoping for some relief. Some came but the pain continued and I still couldn't really see well, not enough to continue writing. I groaned loudly, standing and pushing my chair in then walking down the hallway to the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face. And just keeping my eyes closed until hopefully I would be able to see well enough to at least make my way to the medicine cabinet. I stayed like that for what felt like hours waiting for the pain to at least somewhat dissipate. It didn’t for the time I was standing there, but I couldn’t stand there all day waiting for the pain to go away.

I opened my eyes and pulled open the door to the medicine cabinet, searching for some various pain meds that would hopefully bring me relief soon. I grabbed some ibuprofen and migraine relief, which probably would be my salvation. Before leaving to go to the bedroom I prepared a cool washcloth because it wouldn’t hurt to use it as well.

“FUCK!” I shouted as the ache reached a horrible crescendo, almost making me drop to the ground in its intensity. I lowered my head, trying anything to get the pain to subside. Hearing quick footsteps approach, I tried to gather myself enough to even have a conversation.

“Oh my god, are you okay (y/n)?” Bill asked, putting a gentle hand on your shoulder with his thumb creating soothing circles.

“Yeah, of course. I just think I need to go lie down for like 20ish minutes, get this damn headache out of here,” I replied, trying to sound like I didn’t want to whimper with the amount of pain I was currently in. Also trying not to squint to show how much having my eyes open to the light of the bathroom was making the pain so much worse. I think I failed because he gave me a meaningful and deep look.

“(Y/n),” Bill sighed out, “how about you lie down until you feel better and I’ll go make you a grilled cheese and soup for lunch?”

“But.. but you have stuff to work on that you already told me about this morning. I don’t want you to do anything for me, I’ll just go and have a little nap and I’ll be okay I swear,” I say, already starting to walk to our bedroom. But I don’t get very far with Bill’s hand moving down and grabbing a hold of my elbow.

“(Y/n), why can’t you let someone care about you?” Bill asked, looking at you with sad eyes. I stopped, standing completely still and trying to process what he had just asked. The pain in my head combined with such a loaded question brings tears to my eyes. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I just don’t want you to.. I don’t want to be a burden,” I whisper out, my breathing picking up slightly. My body is starting to tremble and I really just want to lie down now. Bill stands in front of me, cupping his hands around the side of my face.

“Baby, you are never a burden, okay? You are so precious and I care about you so much that I would do anything for you, especially when you don’t feel 100%, I want to be here for you and take care of you when you aren’t able to, okay?” Bill said softly, wiping away the tears coming from my closed eyes. I give a slight nod, but my eyes remain closed. Bill places a kiss right on my forehead, spreading a loving warmth through my body.

“How ‘bout we both go lay down and cuddle for a while and then once you’re up to it you can go sit in the living room relaxing while I make you some food. I’ll stay by you the whole time to make you feel better. And I promise that I wouldn’t do any of this if I thought you were a burden. Alright, let’s go baby,” Bill said sweetly, moving his hands from my face to hold my hand and then pulls me to the bedroom.

I follow obediently, though still hesitant about Bill wasting his day by taking care of me for so long. I try to not let that thought linger and just try to enjoy Bill spending his time with me and cuddling which is my favorite thing. He pulls up the covers for me to get under, then tucking me into it. He hops into the bed beside me, scooching closer and tugging me into his chest.

“Just take some deep breaths and relax for me, okay baby?” Bill says into the back of my neck. I do as he says, taking some deep breaths and trying to get the tension to leave my body. The pressure in my head and eyes finally relents a little. I continue with the breathing hoping to get my pain down to nothing quickly.

“I love you, Bill,” you say quietly, afraid that the sudden noise would bring all the pain back.

“I love you too, (y/n),” Bill whispers, placing a soft kiss on the back of my neck.

***

Slowly but surely I let myself be taken care of by Bill, letting him know how I’m feeling at any given time. Any time I’m not feeling well, whether physically or emotionally, he will always put everything aside for me. I still protested the idea of him dropping everything for me at first but I have slowly adjusted to the thought of it with his help.

And every time he reminds me that I’m not a burden and never could be to him, sometimes he jokes about getting it embroidered onto a pillow for me to look at every day. Whether or not I believe that any given day is a toss up but after that incident have I ever had a doubt that he loved me with his whole soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Let me know what you thought of this by comments (and give ideas if you have any you want to see of Bill) and kudos if you liked it and all that jazz :)


End file.
